A pirate in love
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis berusia 17 tahun yang baru saja lulus SMA di Filiphina pindah kembali ke tempat kelahirannya. Jepang. Ya, dia akan berkuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Namun, saat ia akan kembali ke Jepang dengan menggunakan kapal. Tiba-tiba ada perompak


"Sakura, sudah selesai beres-beresnya?" Tanya ibu Sakura yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Sakura.

"Eh, iya. Sudah." Jawab Sakura terkejut.

"Bagus. Kita batal naik pesawat, kita akan pergi naik kapal." Ucap ibunya menjelaskan alat transportasi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk kembali ke Jepang.

Ya, Haruno Sakura dan ibunya kini tinggal di Filiphina dan akan kembali lagi ke Jepang.

Pelabuhan.

"Kapal akan tiba dalam waktu 1 jam lagi. Periksa kembali barang bawaan anda agar tidak ada yang tertinggal." Ucap suara yang ada di toa-toa di sekitar pelabuhan.

"Ibu, apakah barang-barang kita sudah lengkap?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Kita sudah membawa semuanya. Lagipula barang-barang kita yang lain sudah dikirim ke rumah kita di Jepang." Jelas ibunya.

Kapal.

"Wah! Aku lebih suka naik kapal daripada naik pesawat." Ucap Sakura kagum melihat pemandangan laut yang biru dan mempesona hatinya. Gadis berambut merah muda ini, memang suka sekali dengan warna biru.

"Haha ... Syukurlah kalau kau suka." Ucap ibunya.

Tengah laut.

"Gubbrrraaakkk!" Suara geladak kapal yang sepertinya hancur.

"Suara apa itu?" Ucap Sakura pada ibunya.

"Perompak!" Teriak penumpang kapal yang lain berlarian.

"Apa? Perompak?" Ucap Sakura terkejut.

**Autor : Momomiya Hoshino Utai**

**Genre : OOC, Romance, dsb.**

**Pairing : Bla~bla~bla~bla ...**

**Titlle : *A Pirate Is Falling In Love***

**Sumary : **Haruno Sakura, gadis berusia 17 tahun yang baru saja lulus SMA di Filiphina pindah kembali ke tempat kelahirannya. Jepang. Ya, dia akan berkuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Namun, saat ia akan kembali ke Jepang dengan menggunakan kapal. Tiba-tiba ada perompak yang merampok kapal yang ditumpanginya. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?

**A/N : **_Cerita ini benar-benar gaje, dan bla~bla~bla~bla ..._

_Oh ya, Anbu di sini bukan anbu dalam arti sebenarnya, namun singkatan dari Anak Buah. Ok?_

"Semuanya berkumpul di buritan kapal! Merunduk semuanya!" Teriak salah satu perompak memberi intruksi.

"Aduh, kenapa laut nan indah ini harus dicemari oleh limbah padat seperti mereka ini?" Pikir Sakura.

"Brakk!" Suara ibu Sakura yang terjengkang akibat didorong oleh perompak itu.

"Ibu! Hay! Jangan perlakukan orang yang lebih tua dengan kasar!" Ucap Sakura kesal ibunya didorong hingga terjengkang.

"Bodoh! Kembali ke barisanmu!" Ucap perompak itu sembari menodongkan senjatanya.

"Cih! Beraninya pakai senjata." Ucap Sakura pada perompak yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar perempuan!" Bentak perompak itu pada Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Ibu baik-baik saja. Turuti saja apa kata mereka." Bisik ibunya.

"Jadi, jika mereka menginginkan aku mati. Maka aku harus mati?" Tanya Sakura pada ibunya.

"Sakura?" Ibunya sangat takjub melihat keberanian anaknya.

"Mana pimpinanmu?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Apa urusanmu?" Jawab perompak itu.

"Ada masalah apa Naruto?" Tanya seseorang berambut raven dan membawa semacam samurai yang menggantung disamping pakaiannya yang bisa dibilang sangat rapi bagi seorang perompak lautan.

Semua penumpang terutama para gadis terperanga melihat pimpinan perompak itu. Ya, dia sangat tampan bagi seorang perompak, dan juga bisa dibilang tampak mapan dan tidak seperti perompak.

"Maaf ani-sama, ada sedikit masalah di sini." Jawab perompak bernama Naruto itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya laki-laki yang dipanggil ani-sama ini oleh anbunya.

"Ingat namaku baik-baik! Namaku adalah HARUNO SAKURA!" Ucap Sakura sembari memberi penekanan saat mengucapkan namanya agar laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu mendengar dengan jelas namanya.

"Kami akan bereskan gadis ini ani-sama." Ucap Naruto.

"Bawa dia ke kapal kita." Ucap laki-laki itu.

"Baik! Ayo ikut!" Ucap Naruto menarik tangan Sakura.

"Sakura!" Teriak ibu Sakura yang melihat anaknya dibawa oleh para perompak.

"Tenang saja, bu. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman manis serta kedipan sebelah mata yang mempesona para penumpang laki-laki dan perampok yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Kapal para perampok.

"Bawa dia ke kamarku." Ucap ani-sama itu.

"Baik ani-sama." Jawab Naruto.

Kamar sang pimpinan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura setelah Naruto si anbu sang kapten keluar.

"Jadi, namamu Haruno Sakura?" Tanya sang kapten itu.

"Ya. Hay, kau jangan macam-macam denganku ya?" Ucap Sakura polos namun pasti.

"Hmmm ..." Laki-laki itu hanya senyum.

"Namamu siapa? Kenapa mereka memanggilmu ani-sama?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Orang-orang di pulau memanggilku Robinhood." Jawabnya.

"Aku tidak peduli orang memanggilmu ani-sama ataupun Robinhood. Yang aku ingin tahu adalah namamu. Nama pemberian orang tuamu!" Ucap Sakura.

"Kelak kau akan tahu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah. Lalu kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau akan aku bawa berkeliling dunia." Ucap sang kapten kapal yang cukup besar, seperti kapal Marry milik Lufhy di anime dan manga One Piece itu.

"Astaga! Sungguh? Aku ingin sekali. Tapi aku mohon padamu. Jangan pernah merampok kapal lagi." Pinta Sakura.

"Kami merampok bukan untuk memperkaya diri kami sendiri." Jelas sang kapten. "Kami merampok membantu orang-orang miskin yang kami temui setiap kami singgah di pulau-pulau." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi, tidak harus seperti itu kan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Lalu?" Tanya sang kapten.

"Kalian bisa berdagang? Kalian bisa membuat restoran atas kapal? Kalian bisa ..." Ucap Sakura namun tiba-tiba terpotong ketika salah satu anbunya masuk tanpa izin dan memberi kabar buruk bagi para awak kapal.

"Ani-sama! Ada polisi laut melihat keberadaan kita! Sebagian barang di kapal penumpang belum sepenuhnya kita angkut, dan sebagian awak kapal juga masih ada di kapal penumpang." Jelas anbu berambut panjang bermata lavender itu.

"Bunyikan terompet bahaya. Tarik awak kapal dan tinggalkan kapal penumpang. Jalankan kapal menuju utara." Ucap sang kapten tersebut.

"Baik!" Jawab anbu tersebut.

"Neiji! Jangan sampai tertinggal satu awak kapal pun. Kau mengerti?" Tugas sang kapten.

"Baik ani-sama!" Jawab si anbu pada kaptennya.

"Main kucing-kucingan ya?" Ucap Sakura sembari melipat kedua belah tangannya di depan dadanya.

Tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan di luar nalar, laki-laki berambut raven, bermata onyx dan samurai yang tergantung di samping kanannya itu sudah ada di hadapan Sakura. Dan kini jarak di antara mereka hanya kurang lebih 5 cm.

"Aku lelah dengan segala ocehanmu. Lebih baik sekarang kau diam dan tetap di belakangku." Ucap sang kapten tersebut.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak menurutimu?" Tanya Sakura tak tanggung-tanggung.

Tiba-tiba Sakura didorong ani-sama itu hingga ke pojok ruangan.

"A-a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura agak gugup (dibaca:gugup).

"Membuatmu jera dengan apa yang kau ucapkan." Ucap si kapten. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Tangan Sakura yang dipegang erat oleh si kapten tak dapat berkutik sama sekali. Akhirnya, bibir mungil Sakura itu kini bersentuhan dengan bibir kecil sang kapten. Bukan hanya bibir mungil Sakura yang dikecup sang kapten dengan hangat, namun semakin turun dan turun. Dari bibir, menuju ke leher. Dari leher, menuju ke dada. Dari dada, dikembalikannya lagi ke bibir mungil itu. Lalu turun lagi ke leher.

"Ah, aku mohon hentikan." Ucap Sakura memelas pasrah.

Sang kapten tak menjawab permohonan Sakura. Ia masih sibuk dengan aktifitasnya yang baginya sangat menyenangkan itu.

Suara langkah berisik awak kapal membuat sang kapten menarik diri dari Sakura yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Lalu ia merapikan pakaiannya dan mengangkat Sakura ke tempat tidurnya. Dibiarkannya Sakura terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya yang sederhana itu dengan pakaian setengah terbuka.

"Anak kecil." Ucap si kapten berambut bak pantat ayam itu. Lalu ia berjalan keluar kamar dan mendapati para awak kapal berlarian ke sana kemari.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya sang kapten itu.

"Ani-sama! Sebuah kapal menghalangi kita pada jarak 1 km dari sini." Jelas Naruto.

"Berikan teropong." Ucap si kapten. Lalu anbu itu memberikan teropong yang ia pegang.

"Astaga. Itu kapal pasukan Sabaku." Ucap si kapten.

Tak berapa lama, kapal pasukan Sabaku itu melintas di samping kapal si kapten pantat ayam itu. Sebuah symbol dari kapal pasukan Sabaku memintanya berhenti. Si kapten chikenbutt itu memerintahkan awak kapalnya untuk memberhentikan kapal.

Sang kapten pasukan Sabaku, yaitu Sabaku Gaara turun dari kapalnya dan menghampiri si kapten chikenbutt [Di chidori Sasuke bertubi-tubi].

"Hallo sahabat lamaku, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Gaara.

Sakura yang baru kembali staminanya pergi keluar melihat keadaan.

"Eh?" Ucapnya bingung sembari mengikat rambut panjangnya yang tadinya tergerai. Dengan pakaian yang masih agak terbuka karena ia tidak sadar, membuat seluruh awak kapal si kapten Uchiha Sasuke [Puas Lo Sas?] dan Gaara menatapnya.

"Siapa gadis ini Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara pada Sasuke, si kapten chikenbutt itu.

"Dia gadisku." Jawab Sasuke yang sentak membuat seisi kapal terkaget-kaget. Terutama Naruto.

Sang Uchiha yang terhormat dan paling anti dengan namanya wanita, menyatakan hubungannya di hadapan seisi awak kapal, bahwa gadis yang dipungutnya tadi [Ditabok Sakura, "Emanknya gue anak jalanan dipungut?"] adalah gadisnya.

"Waw! Jadi begini tipe Uchiha Sasuke?" Ucap Gaara mendekati Sakura.

Sakura menatap Gaara dengan pandangan sinis tingkat menengah.

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

"Manis." Ucapnya singkat.

"Jauhi dia Gaara. Sedikit lagi kau mendekat. Jangan salahkan aku pedangku ingin bermain." Ucap Sasuke.

"OK." Jawab Gaara singkat, lalu ia berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Namun, tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan sama gesitnya dengan Sasuke sebelumnya, ia berhasil memeluk Sakura dan mencium bibir mungil itu a la bridal.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu dengan gesit langsung menyerang Gaara dengan pedangnya. Akhirnya terjadilah pertarungan antara tuan muda Sabaku dan tuan muda Uchiha. Para awak kapal bersorak-sorai mendukung masing-masing kaptennya.

"Ani-sama! Kami mendukungmu!" teriak awak kapal Sasuke.

"Ngh? Apa-apaan tadi?" Pikir Sakura. "Eh? Aku satu-satunya wanita di sini? Mampus dah gue." Lanjut pikiran Sakura.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang mematung.

"Apa? Ngh ... Aku, kau tahu kan siapa aku? Aku HARUNO SAKURA." Jawab Sakura.

Gaara yang mendengar nama Sakura langsung menunjukkan telapak tangannya pada Sasuke. Yang mengartikan, 'berhenti'.

"Kenapa kau Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih kesal pada sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi, kau ini Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Gaara.

"Eh? Iya." Jawab Sakura yang ditanyai Gaara.

"Hahaha ... Pantas Sasuke memungutmu!" Ucap Gaara tertawa geli.

"Heh? Memungut? Memangnya aku ini anak itik yang terdampar [dibaca:kucing]?" Pikir Sakura sembari melihat Gaara sinis.

"Kau masih ingat? 10 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Gaara.

"10 tahun yang lalu? Apa ya?" Ucap Sakura bingung sambil mengingat kejadian 10 tahun lalu.

"Kau masih ingat sahabatku ini? Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara membantu Sakura mengingat kejadian 10 tahun lalu.

"Uchiha ... Sasuke ..." Ucap Sakura sembari menunjuk jidad lebarnya dengan jari telunjuk kanan sambil tangan kiri menyangga tangan kanan dan tertunduk [alah, ribet banget! Pokoknya gitu deh ... ].

"Ayo ... Ingat donk ..?" Ucap Gaara dengan gaya kekanak-kanakannya.

"Nggak." Jawab Sakura enteng.

"Gubrakk!" Gaara jatuh dengan tidak elitnya mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Hahaha ... Kau ini memang tidak pernah berubah. SELALU PIKUN." Ucap Gaara memperjelas kata 'SELALU PIKUN'.

"Nah, kamu sudah tahu. Ngapain lagi nanya yang di luar jangkauanku?" Ucap Sakura polos [Polos-polos gini sudah dua kali ciuman. Hahahaha ...].

"Aduh ... Kejadian 10 tahun lalu, saat itu kita masih tinggal di pinggir pantai Konoha." Jelas Gaara.

"Kita? Kamu aja kali aku nggak." Ucap Sakura.

"Adueh! Sasuke! Jangan-jangan kamu salah pungut lagi!" Ucap Gaara esmosi dengan sifat polos Sakura [dibaca:emosi].

"Aduh ... aku lupa tahu!" Ucap Sakura berteriak gaje.

"Sudahlah Gaara, jelaskan saja. Dia itu kan pelupa." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Baiklah." Ucap Gaara sembari menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya ke bagian atas kapal yang tertinggi agar angin laut lebih terasa. Sasuke mengikuti di belakang mereka agar Gaara tidak macam-macam pada Sakura.

"Jadi begini ..." Cerita Gaara.

**Flashback –**

Pinggir pantai Konoha.

"Sakura!" Panggil sahabat kecil Sakura. Gaara.

"Ada apa Gaara?" Tanya Sakura yang bangun tidur di bawah pohon kelapa di pinggir pantai itu.

"Sakura, kita jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai yuk?" Ajak Gaara yang masih kecil dan imut-imut itu.

"OK. Sekarang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Nggak. Besok, sehari sebelum kiamat. Ya iya lah sekarang!" Ucap Gaara agak ngambek.

"Ca'ellah ... Jangan ngambek dong Gaa." Ucap Sakura menggoda sahabatnya yang lebih kecil itu.

"Ya sudah. Ayo." Ucap Gaara sembari menarik tangan Sakura.

Saat sedang berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua melihat sesuatu ...

"Sakura! Lihat! Apa itu!" Ucap Gaara sembari menunjuk sesuatu yang tergeletak di pinggir pantai.

"Apa ya?" Tanya Sakura bingung. "Kita hampiri saja, yuk?" Ajak Sakura dan mereka berdua menghampiri sesuatu itu.

Ketika mendekat dengan sesuatu itu. Sakura langsung berteriak ketika.

"Hiu!" Teriak Sakura.

"Bletakk!" Gaara menjitak kepala Sakura telak.

"Aduh ! Kenapa aku dijitak Gaa?" Tanya Sakura menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang sakit.

"Itu manusia o'on!" Ucap Gaara.

"Aku kan tadi Cuma bercanda." Ucap Sakura. "Maaf ya?" Lanjutnya lagi meminta maaf pada manusia yang tergeletak di pinggir pantai itu.

"Bletakkk!" Kali ini sungguh telak Gaara menjitak Sakura untuk yang ke-1099 kali akibat keo'onan seorang Sakura [dicidori Sakura(?)].

"Aduh! Gaara! Sakit tahu!" Ucap Sakura sampai terjongkok-jongkok menggosok-gosok kepalanya itu.

"Dia itu pingsan bodoh! Ngapain kamu ajak ngomong?" Ucap Gaara mendeathglare Sakura.

"Sakura! Gaara!" Sapa Tobi, abangnya Sakura. "Sedang apa kalian? Siapa dia?" Lanjutnya lagi bertanya pada dua makhluk tak berwujud (?).

"Tahu." Jawab keduanya disertai naiknya pundak hingga lepas dari engsel-engselnya (?).

"Oo..." Jawab Tobi ber-oh-ria.

"..." Hening diantara mereka berempat. Eits! Satu orang yang terdampar itu sih sudah dari tadi diam.

"Aaaaaa!" Tiba-tiba Tobi berteriak yang sukses membuat Gaara dan Sakura menderita tuli dadakan.

"Ayo angkat! Bawa ke rumah!" Ucap Tobi gelabakan sendiri.

"Ngh?" Gaara dan Sakura hanya bisa sweetdrop stadium 5 melihat tingkah Tobi.

"Cepatt bantuu!" Teriak Tobi.

Berhubung mereka kaget, lalu mereka mengerjakan dengan cepat apa yang disuruh Tobi. Maklum, mereka berdua itu agak latah.

Rumah Sakura dan Tobi.

Kebetulan rumah mereka saat ini sedang kosong. Orang tua mereka sedang pergi ke kota bekerja.

"Masukan ke kamar Sakura saja!" Perintah Tobi.

Mereka berdua pun langsung membopong anak pungut itu [ditendang Sasuke sampai ke antartika].

"Nah. Gaara, kau temaniku ke tempat yang serba putih itu." Ucap Tobi pada Gaara gelagapan+mondar-mandir=nggak jelas.

"Tempat serba putih?" Pikir Gaara.

"Aku bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau di sini saja, kalau-kalau nanti dia sadar." Ucap Tobi.

"Maksud abang tempat serba putih itu apa?" Tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Kli ... Kliping ... Klining ..." Ucap Tobi berpikir keras.

"..." Gaara dan Sakura hanya bisa mengeluarkan 3 tetes air murni di belakang kepalanya [dibaca:sweetdrop].

"Maksudnya abang itu kilinik?" Ucap Sakura.

"Bletakk!" Gaara menjitak Sakura [Author: Yeaahhh! *author niup terompet dan jatuhnya kertas warna-warni dari atas atap/awan up to you lah* Sudah 1100 kali Gaara menjitak Sakura! Selamat Gaara ... Kamu dapat sebuah piring cantik! Gaara: Yeaahhh! Terima kasih ... Terima kasih ... *Tebar ciuman nistanya ke semua orang*].

"Bukan kilinik! Tapi Klinik!" Ucap Gaara mendeathglare Sakura.

"Dijitak lagi ..." Ucap Sakura pundung.

"Yeaahhh! KLINIK! ITU DIA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ucap Tobi berbahagiaria dan tertawa a la iblis mendapatkan nama dari tempat yang serba putih itu.

Gaara yang mendeathglare Sakura jadi nggak jadi soalnya kaget melihat tingkah Tobi. Dan lagi, Gaara dan Sakura sweetdrop melihat tingkah Tobi yang kelewat gaje.

Akhrnya Gaara dan Tobi pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk pergi ke klinik meminta bantuan. Jarak klinik dari rumah Sakura memang agak jauh.

"Huh ..." Sakura membuang nafasnya (?). "Laki-laki ini siapa sih?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dilihatnya laki-laki berambt raven mutlak itu bergaya a la emo dan yah ... wajah yang tampan, dan tiga buah tompel di lehernya [Sasuke: Itu bukan tompel o'on! Itu tato gue, keren nggak? *Angkat-angkat alis gaje*].

"Mama." Ucap laki-laki itu menarik tangan Sakura. Namun kesadarannya masih diambang-ambang (?).

"Eh? Mama? Emang aku setua itu?" Pikir Sakura sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan laki-laki itu, namun tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba, terlihat sepasang mata onyx di wajah putih pemilik rambut raven itu.

Mata emerald Sakura pun berpapasan dengan mata onyx sang ... [hmmm ... apa ya?], chikenbutt [dichidori Sasuke bertobi-tobi (dibaca:tubi).].

Setelah beberapa detik bertatapan dan saling diam, akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara [bicara diangkat-angkat, kasihan tahu!].

"Kau ini siapa?" Tanya Sakura agak ragu.

"..." Laki-laki itu hanya diam dan terus menatapnya datar tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Hay? Hallo?" Ucap Sakura membuat mata onyxnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan langsung melepas genggamannya tadi.

"Aku ... Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oo." Jawab Sakura ber-oh-ria. "Aku Haruno Sakura." Lanjutnya lagi memperkenalkan diri.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya menunduk.

"Kau memar, aku ambil kompres dulu ya?" Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman mautnya.

Sasuke yang melihat lengkungan senyum sakura di ekor matanya wajahnya langsung memerah.

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku bangun dari suatu hal yang sulit ku ingat. Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?

Saat aku sadar, aku melihat seorang gadis kecil sebayaku sedang menungguku.

Cantik.

Satu kata yang terucap di benakku pertama kali ku melihatnya.

Selama di laut bersama dengan ayah dan ibu, aku tak pernah melihat gadis sebelumnya. Apa lagi yang sebayaku. Perempuan yang pernah ku lihat selama ini hanyalah ibu.

Rasanya sulit melepaskan pandangan dari gadis yang pertama kali aku lihat.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Sakura kembali membawa baskom yang berisi es batu serta handuk kecil imut berwarna pink kesayangannya.

"Sini'in wajahmu." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke. "Jadi namamu Uchiha Sasuke ya?" Tanya Sakura sembari mengomprei luka-luka Sasuke yang dijawab anggukan dari Sasuke. "OK, kamu berasal dari mana?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam, ia tak tahu ia berasal darimana. Selama ini yang ia tahu keluarganya adalah perompak, dan selalu tinggal di kapal [Lalu? Kalau udah umur 17 tahun, gimana buat KTPnya?].

"A-a-aku-aku ..." Ucapnya terbata-bata [susunin tuh bisa jadi gedung] dan tetep mengalihkan pandangannya tak berani menatap Sakura.

"Hay? Kenapa kau tak mau menatapku sih? Aku jelek ya?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"Bukan!" Bantah Sasuke dan langsung menatap Sakura dan wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Maaf. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu perempuan." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Sakura! Kami sudah ke klinik, tapi kliniknya tutup atau pindah aku tidak tahu." Ucap Tobi pada adiknya dan Gaara hanya nguntit di belakang Tobi.

Sakura dan Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara.

"Eh? Sudah sadar ya?" Tanya Tobi.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sasuke terperanga melihat Tobi seperti melihat setan [padahal kan Tobi imuet].

"Aku Haruno Tobi." Jawab Tobi dengan senyum khas anak baiknya.

"Hahahaha ..." Sakura tiba-tiba tertawa melihat abangnya. "Abang lucu deh!" Ucap Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya [Nggak bakal kemana-mana juga kale!].

"Oh ya, kamu sudah makan?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Belum." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke dapur memasak makanan. Tunggu ya?" Ucap Sakura dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Sabaku no Gaara. Kau siapa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya datar.

"Ooo. Kau orang baru ya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Oh, astaga! Aku yang ketinggalan trend atau mereka sih? Apa mereka tidak kenal klan Uchiha yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru lautan?" Pikir Sasuke.

Lalu Sakura datang membawa makanan. Walau umur Sakura baru 7 tahun, tapi ia mahir mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, sebab ayah dan ibunya bekerja di kota selalu pulang malam, terkadang pulang sore. Jadi pekerjaan rumah ia yang kerjakan, abangnya yang pertama Haruno Pain pergi entah kemana setelah keterpurukannya di dalam keluarga, dan Haruno Tobi yang menjuluki dirinya sendiri anak baik itu juga tidak bisa ngapa-ngapain selain hanya menjaga dan menghibur Sakura.

Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke tetap tinggal di kediaman keluarga Haruno. Keadaanya pun mulai membaik. Sasuke sepertinya jatuh hati pada Sakura. Dan perasaan Sasuke itu dapat dibaca Gaara.

"Hay, Uke." Panggil Gaara pada Sasuke yang sering ia panggil Uke itu.

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan Gaara karena Gaara suka dekat-dekat Sakura.

"Kau suka Kura-chan ya?" Tanya Gaara yang memanggil Sakura dengan Kura-chan, karena Sakura suka sekali dengan yang namanya kura-kura, kebetulan juga nama belakang Sakura adalah Kura.

Pertanyaan Gaara barusan sentak membuatnya gelabakan. "Apanya? Nggak kok. Cuma perasaan kamu aja kali." Ucap Sasuke. Gaara hanya bisa sweetdrop.

"Aduh. Dari tingkah lakumu itu sudah bisa dibaca." Ucap Gaara.

"Iya." Akhirnya Sasuke mengaku.

"Hahaha! Baka!" Ucap Gaara, Sasuke hanya bisa menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Tak jauh dari mereka berdua, tiba-tiba sebuah kapal besar dan di layarnya ada bendera bergambarkan tengkorak mangkir di dermaga. Sasuke dan Gaara langsung melihat ke kapal itu sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Perompak." Ucap Gaara pelan. "Kura-chan!" Lanjutnya lagi yang tiba-tiba ingat Sakura.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kura-chan sedang sendiri, abang Tobi pergi ke pasar membantu Sakura." Jelas Gaara. Mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju rumah Sakura. Namun terlambat.

"Menyingkir dari hadapan kami anak kecil!" Teriak perompak itu.

"Aku tidak mau! Takkan ku biarkan kalian mengambil barang-barang berharga milik keluargaku!" Ucap Sakura tegas dan lantang.

"Hay!" Teriak Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Menyingkir dari gadis itu!" Ucap Gaara dan langsung ditendang oleh salah satu perompak itu hingga terjengkang di pasir.

"Gaara!" Teriak Sakura yang melihat sahabat kecilnya jatuh dan terluka.

"Pergi kalian!" Ucap Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dan membentangkan kedua tangannya yang artinya 'DILARANG MASUK'.

"Minggir kau!" Ucap perompak itu dan mendorong Sakura hingga jatuh.

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak Sasuke dengan wajah tertunduk dan tangan mengepal. "Pergi kalian atau kalian akan menyesal." Ucap Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa, hah?" Tanya perompak itu dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Aku ... UCHIHA SASUKE DARI KLAN UCHIHA!" Ucap Sasuke dan mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan mata onyxnya yang tajam.

"Apa?" Teriak para perompak itu.

"Setahuku, klan Uchiha itu sudah tidak ada! Terakhir adalah Uchiha Fugaku dan ketiga anaknya, anak pertamanya hilang, anak keduanya meninggal saat peperangan antara klan Uchiha dan Hyuga, lalu anak mereka yang terkecil tewas saat peperangan antara klan Uchiha dengan angota kepolisian." Ucap perompak itu.

"Anak terkecil itulah ... AKU!" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke sedari tadi hanya bisa menatap Sasuke miris. Sasuke yang ia kenal ternyata adalah salah satu klan perompak kelas kakap [emank ikan?].

"Hay kalian! Baka! Gosip gaje didengar!" Ucap seseorang dari balik tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Tobi. Tobi? Bukannya Tobi anak baik?

"Siapa kau?" Tanya perompak itu.

"Abang!" Teriak Sakura.

"Abang?" Ucap orang itu. "Aku adalah Uchiha Madara. Anak pertama Uchiha Fugaku." Jelas Madara. Dan sontak membuat para perompak itu ngacir ketakutan.

"Abang?" Ucap Sasuke takjub melihat abang yang terpisah lama dengannya muncul di hadapannya. Lalu ia langsung memeluk Madara.

"Oh ya, apa maksudmu gadis kecil dengan memanggilku abang?" Tanya Madara.

Dan tiba-tiba Tobi muncul dengan membawa satu kresek sayuran penuh [dibaca: plastic].

"Aaaaa! Siapa kau!" Ucap Tobi kaget melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Haruno.

Ibu Sakura akhirnya angkat bicara dan menjelaskan.

"Setelah pernikahan ibu dengan ayahmu, ibu hamil Pain. Namun, setelah itu ibu berselingkuh dengan Uchiha Fugaku karena ayahmu yang bekerja keluar negeri, lalu ibu hamil Tobi." Ucapnya sembari menangis dan sesekali menyeka air matanya. "Dan ternyata saat lahir, anak ibu dari Fugaku itu kembar. Dan kami sepakat untuk membaginya, Fugaku membawa Madara yang bermata onyx, dan ibu membawa Tobi yang bermata emerald agar tidak dicurigai." Lanjutnya lagi dan tertunduk. "Ibu salah. Maafkan ibu,nak. Ayahmu mengira, Pain lah anak hasil hunungan gelap ibu dengan Fugaku. Maka dari itu ayahmu membenci Pain dan membuatnya pergi dari rumah." Jelas ibunya Sakura.

"Jadi. Aku ini bukan anak ayah?" Tanya Tobi.

"Maafkan ibu Tobi." Ucap ibunya dan langsung mendekap anaknya itu.

Tobi menangkis pelukan ibunya dan berlari pergi dari rumah. Sejak itu, ayah dan ibu Sakura akhirnya bercerai. Sakura dan ibunya pindah ke Philipina. Namun sebelumnya, Sasuke sudah dibawa oleh Madara pergi. Padahal Sasuke belum sempat mengatakan perasaannya.

**End of Flashback –**

"Bagaimana? Kau ingat?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ooo ... Jadi Gaara dank au Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya." Jawab Gaara.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa kau jadi perompak juga Gaara?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku ingin mencarimu. Haha ..." Ucap Gaara gaje.

"Oo. Apa aku punya hutang denganmu jadi kau mencariku?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"Aduh ... aku kangen ingin menjitakmu." Ucap Gaara.

"Cukup jitak-jitakannya, kamu kan sudah dapat piring cantik juga." Ucap Sakura sedih.

"Iya. Iya. Nggak kok." Ucap Gaara mencup-cup Sakura kayak anak bayi.

"Kalian ini masih seperti anak-anak ya?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hahaha ... Sasuke, sekarang Sakura sudah di hadapan, tunggu apa lagi Sasuke." Ucap Gaara.

"Apaan sih? Nggak jelas." Ucap Sasuke sebel.

"Kau suka Kura-chan kan?" Ledek Gaara dan mereka pun akhirnya main kejar-kejaran. Sakura hanya bisa melempar senyum manisnya pada mereka berdua, Sasuke yang tak sengaja melihatnya tersenyum itu langsung blushing.

"Aaaa... Uke, wajahmu merah tuh?" Tunjuk Gaara gaje.

"Apaan sih." Ucap Sasuke sambil nutupin wajahnya yang semerah terong itu [terong kan warnanya ungu? Emank Sasuke kelelep dimana?].

Tiba-tiba salah satu anbu dari kedua kapten itu datang dengan tiba-tiba.

[Catatan: anbu disini kependekan dari ANak BUah].

"Kapten! Kita diserang!" Ucap anbu Gaara.

"Ani-sama! Kita diserang!" Ucap anbu Sasuke.

Keduanya pun langsung berlari turun.

"Sakura-sama! Anda jangan turun! Itu perintah ani-sama." Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul.

geladak kapal yang sekarang anak buah Sasuke dan Gaara sudah terkapar tak berdaya.

"Apa yang terjadi!" Teriak Sasuke melihat anbunya terkapar lemas.

"Cih! Jadi kapten kalian masih anak kecil!" Ucap suara seseorang yang merupakan dalang dari kekacauan ini.

"Cih! Brengsek!" Ucap Sasuke kesal dan mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya Gaara pada laki-laki itu.

"Abang?" Tiba-tiba Sakura muncul dari balik tubuh Sasuke.

"Ngh? Sakura?" Ucap laki-laki itu bingung.

"Abang sedang apa? Apa ... Abang yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau jadi bersama mereka?" Tanya laki-laki yang ternyata abangnya Sakura itu.

"Sakura? Siapa laki-laki ini?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Dia ini abangku, namanya Pain. Waktu dulu kalian memang belum sempat melihat dia kan?" Jelas Sakura.

"Abangmu ..." Ucap Sasuke.

"Seram ..." Lanjut Gaara.

"Banyak ..." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tindiknya ..." Lanjut Gaara lagi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ucap Pain kesal.

"Kapten! Kami sudah ambil barang-barangnya." Ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Madara.

"Abang?" Ucap Sasuke keheranan.

"Abang?" Ucap Pain bingung.

"Hah? Sasuke? Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Madara.

"Ini kapalku bodoh! Kau lihat bendera itu? Lambang kebesaran klan Uchiha!" Ucap Sasuke sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Madara pakai pedangnya gaje, sampai-sampai ngeluarin kuah ramen dari mulutnya.

"Hay! Lama sekali." Ucap seseorang yang memiliki keriput di bawah matanya itu.

"Hah? Abang Itachi!" Teriak Sasuke gaje.

"Kenapa abang-abang kalian semua ada di sini? Kalian siapa sih?" Tanya Gaara heran.

"Kami adalah bajak laut Akatsuki. Aku ketuanya. Hahahaha ...!" Jelas Pain disertai tawa setannya.

"Abang kaptennya?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Iya. Tobi juga ada." Ucap Pain.

"Abang Tobi juga ikut?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Iya. Saat ibu dan ayah berpisah. Kau dan ibu pindah ke Philipina, aku tidak tahu lagi kabar tentangmu. Dan setelah itu aku menemukan Tobi di pinggir pantai sendirian. Dan akhirnya aku rekrut saja dia jadi anggota bajak laut Akatsuki." Jelas Pain panjang+lebar=...

"Oo ... Siapa saja anggota bajak laut Akatsuki ini?" Tanya Sakura asal, [daripada nggak ada yang diomongin lagi].

"Ini dia daftar nama kami." Ucap Madara memberikan absent.

1. Deidara (Seniman banci+kampungan yang berasal dari kampung paling kampung sedunia kampung, dan bla~bla~bla~bla).

2. Hidan (Anak dewa Jashin yang nggak tahu keberadaanya, yang nggak tahu ceritanya, sok keren, sok cakep [dikubur Hidan pake batu].

3. Hoshigaki Kisame (Hiu pelaut).

4. Kakuzu (Sii pelit dari gua hantu).

5. Konan (Pujaan hatinya Pain [ditabok-tendang-tampar-injak-lempar Pain sampai ke kutub utara]).

6. Pain (Leader of Coolest).

7. Sasori (Laki yang suka main boneka).

8. Tobi (Sii anak baik yang juga merupakan anak bawang).

9. Uchiha Itachi (Sii kakek keriput-ciut).

10. Uchiha Madara (Kembaran Tobi yang lebih cakep pastinya[pede]).

11. Zetsu (Maling tanaman).

Sakura hanya bisa cengo melihat absent tersebut.

"Wah! Tobi yang anak baik ini nggak nyangka kalau Sakura-chan pacaran sama Sasuke-kun yang nggak baik." Ucap Tobi pada adiknya.

"Whuuaatttsss! Pacaran sama siapa?" Tanya Sakura yang sepertinya agak tuli [Ditendang Sakura sampai ke himalaya].

"Tobi yang anak baik ini bilang Sasuke-kun." Jawabnya polos.

"Apa? Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura ngulang ucapan Tobi. Sakura sebenarnya seneng gile dibilang pacar Sasuke. Tapi gengsinya gede tuh ...

"Coba Sasukenya nembak aku, nggak bakal ku tolak tuh." Pikir Sakura ngarep.

"Sakura!" Panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura sok polos.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Sasuke sembari memeberikan cincin permata yang sangat besar.

"Mau!" Teriak Sakura dan langsung meluk-meluk Sasuke gaje.

"Adikku kawin! Aku saja belum kawin!" Teriak Pain gaje.

"Kita kan bisa nikah juga beib." Ucap Konan nepok-nepokin pundak Pain, Pain langsung meluk Konan.

Akhirnya ... Sakura dan Sasuke menikah diikuti Pain dan Konan.

Sasuke dan Sakura dikarunia anak kembar laki-bini [kayak peliharaan aja] yang mereka beri nama Uchiha Kurasuke dan Haruno Sasa.

Pain dan Konan masih belum dikaruniai anak, mungkin belum beruntung. Coba lagi! [hehehehehehe ...].

**A/N:**

Sekian cerita gaje ini saya buat dengan sesingkat-singkatnya.

Banjarmasin, 18 April 2011

Atas nama bangsa kurcaci

Momomiya Hoshino Utai

Saya tidak bertanggung jawab dalam bentuk apa pun.

Alah! Kayak apaan ajah, akhir kata saya mohon maaf jika alur dipercepat dibagian akhir. Alur juga maju-mundur-maju, maaf ya? Habis pengen cepet tuntas! Jiakakakakak! *Plak! Ditampar Itachi*.

Tolong dikorek (?) sekalian, kalau-kalu ada yang salah. Hoohoohoo ...

**R & R**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
